


Assassination Log: The Repo-Man Cometh: Part One

by toomanydewgongs



Category: Repo! The Genetic Opera (2008), Star Wars Legends: Knights of the Old Republic, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Assassination Plot(s), Crossover, Gen, One Shot, Yeah you read that right, the repo man - Freeform, what of it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 18:36:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16000985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toomanydewgongs/pseuds/toomanydewgongs
Summary: HK-47 is dispatched to a random sector of the galaxy to hunt down one of Darth Revan's enemies. What starts out as a seemingly regular assassination turns into something far more strange and sinister than the Droid planned for.





	Assassination Log: The Repo-Man Cometh: Part One

"Statement: This is a fine spot to dock the ship, Virgil. Proceed to unmarked Landing Pad 0253 at the border of the "Deadships" zone. Our target should be near." 

The terrified engineer did as he was told with an efficiency that delighted even the extremely prejudiced assassination droid. A male human who was provided by Lord Revan to be HK-47's pilot. So insignificant was he that an order of complete and utter silence was mandatory so long as he served on the assassination droid's ship. Still, he was a decent enough pilot, for a meatbag. The ship's engine ceased making noise as its numerous systems either shut off or went into standby. The starport the droid and engineer were looking for was coming into visual range. HK-47 was about to please his Master.

"Statement: Activating Planetary Network leaks. Connection confirmed. Internal firewalls activated. Connecting to Outer Rim Databases where applicable. Searching for politician known as Leem Aral. Connection confirmed. Activating bug to keep authorities from learning of our position. Bug activated. Accessing personal files on Leem Aral..." 

The droid would continue to state his diagnostics on the mission for the next few minutes as the ship finished landing on the seemingly empty starport. There was no one around, or at least no one in plain sight in the port's immediate vicinity. It would be a perfect spot to prepare for the bounty hunt. While HK-47 continued to read aloud their mission objectives, Virgil left his chair and began moving about the ship, gathering items of various sorts in case this Leem Aral decided to resist his capture. 

"Statement: Leem Aral is a young politician wanted by Lord Revan for consistent interfering with Sith operations throughout the Outer Rim. He has been awarded several medals of honors from various planetary paramilitaries and Republic branches for his efforts in reducing Sith activity across the Outer Rim. Target is known to be a skilled marksman and is adept at multiple forms of close-quarters combat, on top of having numerous political allies. Only the most powerful of bounty hunters are to attempt this job. Leem's last known location was a collection of abandoned merchant ships in the location dubbed 'The Deadships.'" 

HK-47 stopped reading the mission diagnostics and turned to Virgil. The pilot had been spending this time gathering all that they needed, including HK-47's favorite object in the galaxy. His old but trusted Azargdan Riot Buster battle rifle, extensively modified to meet an assassination droid's many needs, including a systech scope for greater sniping. HK-47 used this rifle for most of his travels with the Dark Lord Revan, while also using it to silence the Lords' many enemies. Indeed, the rifle's number of confirmed organic kills would be in the hundreds, and HK-47 gleefully remembered every single one of them. 

"Statement: Meatbag, you are to remain on this ship. Protect this vessel with your pathetically minuscule existence." Vergil didn't know whether to be relieved or insulted, but he was happy to be left behind while the droid did the dirty work. The droid grabbed his equipment and performed one final diagnostic on his actuators before disembarking the vessel. 

Nothing short of terribly mundane corridors, connected by the numerous ships, seemed to face him after he left the dock. It was obvious this section of the Deadships was quickly put together, even back when it had a burgeoning population. It reminded HK-47 of the numerous planets he visited while serving his Master. He seemed to have a knack for places best left firebombed as far as HK-47 was concerned. He felt no different here and processed the possibility of having a dreadnought open fire on the area just to rid the Outer Rim of this eyesore. Surely, the citizens wouldn't care if a few thousand homeless were displaced? He would be doing everyone a favor and the meatbags, as repugnant as they were, would surely see he was in the right. Naturally, these thoughts ended quickly as something finally caught the droid's attention after a dreadfully boring walk into corridor after corridor. 

"Who the hell are you!? Stay back!" The voice had a flanging to it, almost reverberating through the corridors. It was hoarse, as if the person's neck had been in someone's grasp just moments before. It sounded weak, too, which is redundant given that it belonged to a meatbag. It sounded like a human. 

"Query: Leem Aral, is it? Speak up or be terminated immediately." The droid began moving forward at an extremely slow pace. He was slightly hunched over, firmly grasping his rifle.

"Who-who's there?! Get the hell away from me!" A few more steps would reveal that this was indeed the politician HK-47 was looking for. He sported the same monotonous features all humans were known for...and multiple bruises and wounds all over his neck and chest, with the shirt he was apparently wearing having been torn to shreds already. "St-stay back, monster!" 

Not fearing anything, the droid knelt down to Leem Aral, pressing his rifle directly against the terrified man's face. "Statement: How...fortuitous that you come running to me. My, how you meatbags can be quite foolish. You've done the work for me, Leem Aral." 

"You're some god damn assassin, aren't you?" The man screamed as he coughed up some blood directly onto HK's chassis. If it weren't painfully obvious he was minutes away from succumbing to his wounds, HK-47 would have ended it right then and there, but he was curious. "I'm not going to tell you or your buddy anything!" 

This piqued the droid's attention. "Query: You mean the meatbag in my ship? I wouldn't say we are companions, but-" 

"No!" Leem interrupted, coughing up blood once again, this time having the courtesy to not hack all over his would-be killer's frame. "The other one. The-the..." 

What could only be described as a makeshift hooked grabbed the center of Leem's chest, creating a massive gaping wound as it connected. The human didn't have enough energy to even scream at this point. He was bleeding out rapidly. The hook began to withdraw from its location, dragging the barely alive man with him, his filthy red blood dragging across the floor. It was now obvious where the multiple wounds had come from. 

A rather imposing figure was at the end of the corridor, dragging the hook and Leem back to him with his dark gloved hands. Accompanying his dark gloves was an equally black, leather outfit that somewhat resembled a trench coat with matching bulky leather pants. The man wore a dark helmet that hid his eyes behind a blue visor. There were no insignia or other forms of figuring out who this man was, though the fact that his uniform was stained in multiple splotches of blood indicated that he had been a busy man today. 

He only looked at HK-47 for a second before turning his attention back to Leem, now in both of his hands. He dug his right hand into Leem's open chest, ignorant of the likely diseases and bacteria present. He reached around for only a minute before grabbing what looked like Leem's heart, then ripped it out without a care to the man's well-being. Naturally, Leem was beyond dead at this point. Were this man not completing HK-47's bounty for him, the droid would have been impressed. In fact, the droid was enamored with this man who was so good at killing his own kind with his brute force and crude weaponry. With seemingly no time to spare, the strange man dropped Leem's corpse to the ground, stuffed his heart into a pocket on his trench coat, and left the way he came. He was interrupted by a blaster bolt scorching the wall closest to his head. The bolt only missed by a few centimeters, a sign of an intentionally-missed shot. The man turned to the droid. 

"Can I help you?" He said with a surprisingly normal sounding voice. It would blend in with what anyone could imagine the average galactic citizen sounded like and certainly didn't fit in with an assassination droid or the late Leem's voices. He barely moved aside from his mild head turn. HK-47 seemed to be annoying him more than anything. 

"Query: That was my bounty, Leem Aral." 

"I just need his heart. You can turn in the rest and get your reward, machine. Now leave me alone." 

"Statement: You don't seem to understand. I can grab his corpse and present it to the Master, yes, but you have done something I can not forgive." 

"I’m very busy-" 

A massive bolt of lighting erupted from HK-47's left hand. A small machine on the top of his wrist was producing it. The man fell to one knee with a mild grunt of pain. 

"Declaration: You stole that which is precious to me. That, which I find worth more than anything else in this galaxy You stole my kill, and that I will not forgive, meatbag." 

The droid took one step closer to aim a well-placed shot to the man's head, but was stopped by the appearance of three knives heading towards his frame. Much like his own shot from earlier, these were well-aimed and had the clear intention of taking out his central processor located in his middle chassis. The meatbag knew what he was doing, HK-47 had to admit that. 

"Query: Was that supposed to scare-" The droid was tackled to the ground and beset upon by numerous punches. Despite his only protection being his leather gloves, his hands felt like bricks smashing down upon HK's head. This would continue for five more seconds as HK's processors went haywire, trying to assess the damage. 

They were only interrupted by blaster fire in the distance. The man left HK-47 for a moment to pull out another knife from his pockets and began running towards the fire as fast as he could. 

"I have someone I need to see and you're delaying me!" The man screamed as he began closing in on the source of the blaster fire. After a second of diagnostics, HK-47's photo receptors noticed Vergil shooting rapidly, screaming that incessant racket he tended to when HK-47 threatened to get out the tools. "Now let me go!" The droid was as impressed as he was angry. Unfortunately for the man, his anger won this round. 

"Statement: You will unhand my associate and cease harming him, meatbag." An entire canister's worth of fire swarmed the man's suit, covering him in a flame that would not stop burning. Sparks began to fly in the cramped corridor as the battle was starting to wear down on the rusted and abandoned ship they were currently in. Virgil retreated out of this corridor. HK-47 remained in this ship with the trench coat assassin as they continued their brawl. 

Uncaring to his being lit on fire, the man tackled HK-47 to the ground once again. The droid was at a serious disadvantage in such close quarters and the man had already picked up on that. Without Virgil around to surprise him again, the droid would have to figure something out. He felt another punch to his face and the sharp pain of a stabbing knife was felt in his lower torso. The fire on the man was also causing his capacitors to overheat and the droid was losing time quickly. 

Then he had a plan. He would not win in close quarters against such a powerful foe, but he knew something that would. As the man continued pummeling the droid, he reached for his trusty rifle, dropped when he was first tackled. Despite the man's strength and position, he was still fighting a foe several tons heavier than him. HK-47 used this advantage to drag himself over to his rifle and despite the man realizing this and responding by stabbing the droid faster and faster, the droid did not relent. 

Internal diagnostics suspect heavy damage to all motivators. Joints are offline. Chassis auto-repair is offline. Memory core damaged. 

The droid did not have much time. Thankfully, he grabbed his trusted rifle in time and began to open fire without a care to his well-being. The already rusted and damaged ship's corridor sustained even more damage from HK's powerful rifle. With each bolt to the wall, parts of the internal foundations cracked and within a minute of firing, the wall was near busting, leading to the cold emptiness of space. 

"Statement: You have been strong, Meatbag. The strongest I have encountered in quite some time, but now your pathetic life is over." With that, HK-47 shot one final round and the corridor collapsed entirely. 

Back at the ship, Virgil had already started treating his wounds when the ship's systems flared up. Thankfully, HK-47 had configured the auto-pilot to link up to the droid's neural network and the ship was already on the move. 

One single explosion happened across the entirety of the weakened ship as it could not handle any more damage. The floors and walls collapsed, dragging the droid, the trench coat man, and Leem Aral's corpse into space. The man began suffocating immediately, already turning pale from his wounds while the droid sat content. Sure, he would die within the hour if left to the coldness of space, but the buzzing of his ship's engines assured him some safety. Still, the man was impressive and would certainly be helpful. 

As the Exchange neared them, HK-47 grabbed Leem's corpse and threw it into the upper docking port on the ship. He sat there for just a moment before deciding to grab the now passed out trench coat man. The man was strong and impressive for a meatbag and HK-47 would need an ally like him. 

Without a second to lose, HK-47 directed the ship to the nearest gate way out of this zone. His frame was badly injured by a single meatbag. A very impressive feat that had sparked much interest in the droid. He needed someone with this kind of power on his side and he knew an interrogation was going to be needed...some extensive repairs, of course. 

"Statement: Mission accomplished, Virgil. Take us to the nearest designated meeting spot to complete our bounty...and then wake this man. I have a use for him."


End file.
